1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reconstructing the distal radioulnar joints (DRU-joints) in wrists.
2. Background Prior Art
The DRU-joint is necessary to provide the wrist with sufficient lateral flexibility. The relevant pivot or rotation here is approximately.+-.90.degree., i.e. 180.degree., and is entirely decisive to the function of the wrist.
No constructions have hitherto been achieved to replace this joint function in a defective DRU-joint.